


Open Channels

by Killjoy785



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Foursome, Fun with Genital Attachments, Humans vs Androids, Inaccurate knowledge of pairing devices with android, Multi, Oral, Positions and who’s fucking who might get a mite confusing, Probably a lot of grammatical and tense errors, Strap-On, Top Gavin Reed, dildo, fleshlight, some android degradation because Gavin cannot help himself, this is how the revolution should’ve been fought tbh, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/pseuds/Killjoy785
Summary: This really should be titled “Inaccurate Fun with Blue Tooth Pairing on Androids.” Reader and Gavin team up (sorta) against Connor and Nines. Let’s see who comes out on top (ahahaha...h...) I rarely see Top!Gavin so I wanted to fix that. Also DBH I guess is just going to be where I dump all my terrible smut so yeah sorry if you came here looking for quality writing.Early birthday present for my main man SluttyPamian! Confetti and blue lube all around!





	Open Channels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttyPamian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/gifts).

> FYI, no one’s gender is really solidified in this fic. Please don’t read this if that’s not your cup of thirium. Gavin does have a dick though. Everyone has fun.

It shouldn’t have had the reaction it did. 

He doesn’t feel want. He doesn’t feel need. He doesn’t feel. Period.

Well. He shouldn’t anyway. Deviating will do that to you. Even so, he’s always had a good handle on things.

But it was...

This was a challenge.

Connor’s fingers grasping and unclenching the lapels of Nines’ loosened jacket in the rhythm of the thrusts you delivered made it a challenge.

Seeing the slackened jaw of his mirror-image, the soft gasps and almost pained groans made it difficult not to react.

There was also the fact that the only reason Connor wasn’t a mess on the floor was because you have him impaled onto one of the many impressively sized strap-ons in your collection, your fingers buried in the thick, dark chestnut hair to keep Connor’s dazed expression directly in Nines’ face. Each hard thrust into Connor has the android’s overstimulated body pushing against Nines’ unnaturally rigid form and…

And it was...distracting.

And somehow the overbearing feeling of Gavin’s eyes locked on the three of you made it even worse.

“What’s the matter, Tin Man?”

Nines’ eyes flickered almost imperceptibly to his partner. Gavin sidled alongside as though he were joining you gathering at the coffee machine and not casually pacing around as you fuck the sense out of Connor. 

“See something you like?”, Gavin asked, now standing behind you.

Impossibly, Nines’ expression hardened even more, his lower lip pouting out slightly with a small shake of his head. Despite everything you laughed albeit breathlessly.

“I don’t know”, Gavin drawled as he brought something he’d been holding behind his back and presenting it to you while keeping his eyes on Nines, “I got something that says otherwise.”

In his hand and now a few inches from your face was a perfect and smooth replica of a human vagina complete with a tube-like section that served as the vaginal canal. More specifically, it was an android genital attachment. And conveniently, it resembled a flesh-light. A clear blue slick was visible and dripping along the almost translucent lips. Soft white glowing lines along its attachment ports signified it was receiving and sending data to its owner. 

More specifically, Nines.

Nines shifted a little on his feet but remained stoic. And yet there was the tiniest hint of worry in the steel blue eyes as Gavin slid his hand against the back of your head to keep you steady, bringing the vaginal attachment over your shoulder and to your mouth.

You lean your head back into his hand and turn towards it, your pace and Connor’s moans unrelenting, making sure to watch Nines’ face as you take a slow, long lick up and along the lips of his attachment. You almost swear you see movement in his neck that looks suspiciously like a nervous gulp as you leave a few light kisses along the already wet slit. You can taste the lubrication as it coats your lips.

You flex your tongue, focusing the point on the firm bud of Nines’ clit, closing your eyes as you give it all your attention. You’re not sure if it’s your saliva or Nines’ lubrication that makes things more slippery.

“Hnn—”

Your eyes snap open but Nines catches himself and with another small shake of his head he takes an unnecessary breath and straightens up. But there is definite color in his cheeks now. He can’t even look at you, glaring up at the ceiling.

“Aw, don’t be so embarrassed, Tin Man”, Gavin says, apparently the only one available to talk as you’re busy making a mess of Nines’ vaginal attachment, Connor is being fucked into incoherency, and Nines looks like his jaw has been wired shut.

“Let it out. Don’t fight it. It’s natural.”

Gavin takes the attachment and holds it up to his lips like a microphone. You almost make a sad noise as it’s taken away but then you see the evil smile on Gavin’s face. 

Even Connor is looking over his shoulder, wanting a share in whatever is affecting Nines. Probably got a weird reading on Nines’ system or something. It bothers you that he’s being distracted and you completely pull out the strap-on you’ve been railing him with.

The reaction is immediate. Connor’s knees buckle and he groans as he slides down against Nines’ front, making the newer android sway only a little. Connor’s LED cycles red and yellow and big, brown, wet eyes catch yours imploringly as he grips onto Nines’ jacket.

“Please. Please please—”

“Oh? Thought you were getting bored”, you say nonchalantly, undoing the clips of the strap-on and idly looking at how slick the shaft has become. Somehow you’re able to hide how Connor’s desperate pleas are affecting you. 

You hear Gavin chuckle quietly behind you, then see Nines eyes close tightly for a moment. Gavin has his thumb lazily circling the clit of Nines’ attachment now.

“I think you may be enjoying this more than anyone else present, Lieutenant Reed.”

Nines speaks but through clenched teeth. His voice sounds almost in control. Almost. 

“Yeah? We’ll see about that. Yo, Twink-bot.”

Connor is still in a daze as his head slightly inclines towards Gavin’s call. He still greedily eyes the glistening shaft of the strap-on in your hands. With a wicked smile, you kiss the tip of it and enjoy the despairing moan that rises up from Connor’s place on the ground.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!”

Gavin’s impatience is more an act for Connor than anything else. He reaches past you and grips Connor by the hair, nearly dragging him towards him. Despite Connor being more than capable of tossing the detective over his head and into a trash can, he allows himself, loses himself in being subjected, whimpering against Gavin’s strength.

“You get the sense fucked out of you already, toaster?” Gavin’s voice is low as he holds Connor’s jaw between his fingers.

Connor is all doe-eyed and need as he stares up at Gavin, then eyes the prominent bulge in Gavin’s still zipped-up jeans.

“Please. Please”, Connor begs and Gavin shows some admirable restraint as Connor licks and mouths at his clothed cock.

“Thirsty little fucker”, Gavin says, finally pushing Connor’s face away, “What do you want?”

Both you and Nines have been watching, both with slackened jaws. 

“Want...I want…” Connor looks up at Nines suddenly and a bluish blush paints his face as he looks down and mumbles something.

“So the whole class can hear you”, you say and you leave the trio to fetch Secret Weapon # 2. 

“I want to be fucked”, Connor stutters shamelessly, his eyes shut as he nudges against the denim keeping Gavin’s dick away from him, “Please, please I need to be fucked.”

Nines is suddenly very curious as to what you’re bringing back to the group, his LED spinning yellow as you activate it. He startles for a moment, eyes blinking at yet another device linking with his system.

“Oh”, Nines says softly.

You bring up a long, thick phallic shape that Nines is very familiar with. The penile attachment is usually connected to Nines genital port. Now, however, it’s held in your hands and presented to Gavin. Gavin smirks and hands you the vaginal piece and you trade. He moves to wipe his hands on his jeans but Connor suddenly grabs his wrist, licking at the lubricant that had gathered on Gavin’s fingers.

Gavin laughs and grips Connor’s hair, “You want some cock in you, huh?”

Connor nods almost frantically, still sucking on Gavin’s fingers. A firm push has Connor sprawled on his ass and Nines’ penile attachment is tossed unceremoniously onto Connor’s lap.

“Yeah? Fuck yourself then.”

Connor’s eyes grow huge and he wastes no time. He looks up at Nines again, then turns to face him, his legs spread wide as Nines stares between them helplessly. 

Sliding the phallus up against his already worked open hole, he coats it with his own lubricant. The tip of the attachment is already leaking on its own. With a soft moan, Connor starts pushing it inside him, taking his time, letting it dip deeper with each slow pump.

“Nines, mmn Nines, want you inside me.”

Connor stares back at Nines face, small moans of static with each thrust inside him.

“You’ve always enjoyed dominating me, Nines. It’s like I was made for you to fill up.”

Nines visibly gasps as Connor’s pace picks up, the squelch of each fuck at a regular rapid beat. His knees buckle finally and he falls on all fours, staring as Connor fucks himself. 

“You...I…”, Nines says with static suddenly distorting his words and it’s because you’ve taken his vaginal attachment and donned the strap-on again, currently teasing open Nines’ dripping lips. 

Nines looks over at you, his LED cycling a rapid red and yellow and his mouth drops open with a breathy moan as the tip of the dildo slides into the vaginal attachment.

“Th-that’s not”, Nines tries again but now Connor is on all fours and he’s ramming Nines’ cock into himself, his own legs squeezed together to make himself tighter.

“‘Th-that’s not’ what, Tin Man?”, Gavin mimics, getting onto his knees in front of Connor’s face and finally unzipping his jeans, “Not fair? Not protocol? Just shut up for once and enjoy it.”

Connor doesn’t need to be told and opens his mouth, taking Gavin’s already weeping cock into his mouth. Gavin grits his teeth and sets a steady rhythm thrusting into Connor’s throat. 

Nines can’t seem to concentrate on who to watch. You pump Nines’ vaginal port slowly, literally using it like a flesh light. He gasps and his fingers press into the ground, his eyes closing tightly, his shoulders and hips twitching with each push inside his vaginal attachment and Connor. You and Gavin grin at each other as soft staccato moans break free from Nines clenched teeth.

It’s not every day you get to see Nines lose it. Connor is definitely more open to receiving and letting loose. Nines needs more extreme measures. 

You’re almost pressed flush against Nines’ vaginal lips, the strap-on is almost as deep as it can go. You sit back and switch arms, not wanting to lose momentum but then Nines is suddenly crawling towards you. 

You realize what he’s doing, then lean back as he hunches over, the posture so strange to see in an android that is always standing ramrod straight, and then he takes his own vaginal attachment into his hands and fucks it onto your strap-on. He gives a loud moan at the first thrust, then bites his lip and looks away, seeming almost ashamed at the noises wanting to come out of him.

You take his face in your hands as his fist pumps, reassuring him, telling him how proud you are of him. That he can go faster. That he should. And doesn’t it feel so good?

His eyes are closed lightly and his LED is a constant yellow with blips of red. His lips slacken now, opening more with small gasps of static. 

Beyond the both of you Connor groans, his mouth still full of Gavin, and the trembling of his legs gives away that he’s cumming, slamming Nines’ cock into himself erratically. Gavin moans between clenched teeth and empties himself into Connor’s mouth. You can see the movement of Connor’s throat as he swallows.

Nines’ eyes snap open and he looks at you frantically. His fist pumps onto your strap-on even faster now and you smile, tell him he’s being so good. That’s it’s okay to cum. He nods deliriously and then his eyes tighten.

It’s a rare treat to see Nines cum so hard. His face, usually so stoic, looks so desperate and undone. The strap-on is most definitely hitting the limit of the vaginal canal and Nines grinds the attachment onto it as he sobs, his frame shaking and hips thrusting. Connor gives out a weak, delirious moan as Nines’ penile attachment spasms as he cums despite having no fluid reservoir to spend.

Nines collapses and flops onto his back gracelessly, cooling his system with deep, ragged breaths. He slips his vaginal attachment off your strap-on, holding it lightly in his hands. Connor is already nearing stasis mode, his eyes tiredly watching Nines recover and a weak, small smile on his face. He moans softly as Gavin reaches over and takes the penile attachment by its base, slowly pull it out of Connor, then deactivating it. Nines relaxes visibly and closes his eyes with a sigh.

Gavin sits back, having already tucked himself back into his jeans and whistles. He looks at the two downed androids and catches your eye, laughing breathlessly.

“I think humanity won this round.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oops I forgot to let Reader cum but I mean, isn’t watching your boys have a good time enough? No? Well, hopefully we’ll have another round of Humans vs. Androids soon. Sorry if things got confusing. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
